Breakout
by Yami Blue
Summary: Kilua's had enough... and he's breaking out of his own mansion.
1. Breakout

Author's Note/Disclaimer: This takes place when Killua hasn't met Gon, Curapik or Leorio yet. He hasn't even taken the Hunter's exam yet! X.x He's just busting out of his own mansion. Also I don't own Hunter x Hunter but if I did… *goes into a fit of evil laughter*  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakout  
  
  
  
The Zoidics are the resident assassin family of Dentora's province. Their mansion is lies on Kukuru Mountain shrouded in mystery and vegetation. All the family members are professional and trained killers. From an early age, all the children are put into an intense training of fighting skills, resistance to torture and of course… killing techniques. Out of all of them there is one particular gifted and rebellious son…  
  
  
  
  
  
A silent figure crept out of his room in the middle of the night. Using all his assassination skills, he soundlessly walked down the hall.  
  
"You're thinking of doing it again aren't you?" a small voice suddenly penetrates though the dead science.  
  
"What do you want?" growled the boy frowning.  
  
"Don't try to escape, Killua, Mother will be angry." replied Karuto as she stepped out of the shadows and looked at her brother with her empty stare.  
  
"I'm going and you can't stop me."  
  
His little sister stepped in his way. "You're being very foolish, big brother."  
  
Killua took a step forward and roughly pushed her out of the way then ran down the hall. He could feel Karuto glare at him with that "don't say that I didn't warn you… again" kind of look on her face as she stood watching him disappear into the darkness of the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Killua blended into the shadows and sneaked into another maze of hallways. "I'm finally leaving," thought Killua, "Nothing's gonna stop me." He was thankful that Irumi was out on a kill and that Father was…  
  
"Killua what are you doing?"  
  
Killua mentally cursed every swearword he knew in his mind. Father was supposed to be ending the life of some pathetic guy tonight.  
  
"Uh, I need to get something in the dining room." Mega AND lame lie thought Killua as he attempted to smile innocently and hide his backpack and skateboard behind him.  
  
"Then hurry up and go to bed." his father turned and walked back to his study. Big mistake. In a split second his son was behind him.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Killua pressed his thumb to the side of his father's neck. His father's eyes widened with shock and then the elder passed out.  
  
"Nothing is going to stop me," smiled the twelve year-old as he continued though his insanely huge house. "Nothing." He was almost out of the accursed manor but…  
  
"KILLUA ZOIDIC, GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!!!" shrieked a voice  
  
This just wasn't his night, Killua sighed and turned around to face his mother. "Why the hell is everyone awake and after me?" he mused with some annoyance.  
  
"DID YOU HERE ME KILLUA?" demanded his mother, who was looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"I'm not going back to my room."  
  
"WHAT?" The simple answer shook the bandaged woman. Was this boy going against her word?  
  
"You heard me. No." His second reply sounded more stubborn and cold than the last one.  
  
"Killua-" stuttered his mother but he cut her off.  
  
"I'm so damn sick of you people telling me what to do with my life," whispered Killua as the shadows covered his eyes. "I want to make my own decisions." The boy looked up with stone cold eyes and he added icily, "Right now I've decided that I'm going."  
  
His mother slapped him hard across his face, sending him flying. And with a quivering voice and an equal amount of hardness in her voice, "Stupid boy, you are a Zoidic. Zoidics were always assassins. And they always will be. It's in your blood, Killua. It's your life."  
  
Killua stood up and faced her with a withering look. His cheek was a little bruised from the hit. "It may be in my blood but I'll choose my own future from now on, thank you very much." With that he punched her in the stomach and hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out cold.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
Before he walked a few steps away from his unconscious mother he felt a pang of guilt. Back-whipping parents or not, he hurt his very own mother and father. But he shrugged it off. They had hurt him first. They had hurt him and his siblings by wrenching their childhood away from them. In order to make them become emotionless killing machines.  
  
They deserved it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he knew it he was outside in the courtyard.  
  
Killua turned around and gazed at the Zoidic Mansion. Its size and beauty had awed the few outsiders, who laid eyes on it. But to him it looked like a prison. Full of pain, training, working, nightmares and torture.  
  
Killua smiled. Then he spat at it.  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Blue: Man, this fic sucks. … Man, I suck.   
  
Random Japanese Lawyer: Agreed.  
  
Yami Blue: Grrrrr… *whacks the lawyer through the ozone layer with her croquet mallet* 


	2. Alternate Ending

Author's note/Disclaimer: Originally, I thought up of two endings. This is the second alternate ending. I liked them both so much I couldn't decide which one to post up so I'm posting both of 'em up. ^_^0 Oh yeah, I don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakout  
  
Alternate ending  
  
  
  
Before he knew it he was outside in the courtyard. And he calmly walked down the path.  
  
"Finally, freedom." thought Killua as he looked back at the mansion's silhouette. Dawn was coming. Sunlight was already breaking though the horizon. He continued walking then he arrived at the broken down gate and saw, Kanalia, the intendant. Killua had forgotten that she did night watch.  
  
"Good morning, Killua-san." greeted Kanalia.  
  
Killua breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank god Kanalia didn't know what had happened at the mansion during the night. "I forgot something near the gate." Another huge and stupid lie. Killua promised himself that he'd try to be a little bit more honest in the future.  
  
Kanalia raised her eyebrows. Killua saw her eyes quickly glance at his skateboard, at his backpack and then at the bruise on his face with a skeptical look on her face. But she whirled her staff and stepped aside, enabling Killua to pass.  
  
Killua passed and thanked her. He suddenly had the urge to look back at his friend and say goodbye. But he fought it back and ran.  
  
As the youth sprinted away, he heard her voice.  
  
"Come back soon, Killua-san."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Blue: My Gon…. ~_~ I'm so sappy… owell. Review please! Cya! 


End file.
